Races
The following races are available for all players. Elves Elves are a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely part of it. They live in places of ethereal beauty, in the midst of ancient forests or in silvery spires glittering with faerie light, where soft music drifts through the air and gentle fragrances waft on the breeze. Elves love nature and magic, art and artistry, music and poetry, and the good things of the world. With their unearthly grace and fine features, elves appear hauntingly beautiful. They are slender, weighing only 100 to 145 pounds. As far as intelligent humanoids go, elves are by far the most common in the feywilds. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2. *'Age': Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. *'Alignment': Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and they are more often good than not. The drow are an exception; their exile into the Underdark has made them vicious and dangerous. Drow are more often evil than not. *'Size': Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Keen Senses': You have proficiency in the Perception skill. *'Fey Ancestry': You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. *'Trance': Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. Firbolg Firbolgs are giant, blue-skinned fey that are closely in tune with nature. Firbolgs love nothing more than a peaceful day spent among the trees of an old forest. They see forests as sacred places, representing the heart of the world and monuments to the durability of life. In a firbolg's eyes, there is no greater fault than greed. The firbolgs believe that the world remains healthiest when each creature takes only what it needs. Material goods, especially precious gems and gold, have little appeal to them. As guardians of the wood, few firbolgs would dream of leaving their homes or attempting to fit into modernized society. An exiled firbolg, or one whose clan has been destroyed, might not have a choice in the matter. Most adventuring firbolgs fall into this latter category. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. *'Age': As humanoids related to the fey, the firbolg have long lifespans. A firbolg reaches adulthood around 30, and the oldest of them can live for 500 years. *'Alignment': As people who follow the rhythm of nature and see themselves as its caretakers, firbolg are typically neutral good. Evil firbolg are rare and are usually the sworn enemies of the rest of their kind. *'Size': Firbolg are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 240 and 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Firbolg Magic': You can cast detect magic and disguise self with this trait, using Wisdom as your spellcasting ability for them. Once you cast either spell, you can't cast it again with this trait until you finish a short or long rest. When you use this version of disguise self, you can seem up to 3 feet shorter than normal, allowing you to more easily blend in with humans and elves. *'Hidden Step': As a bonus action, you can magically turn invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack, make a damage roll, or force someone to make a saving throw. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Powerful Build': You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Speech of Beast and Leaf': You have the ability to communicate in a limited manner with beasts and plants. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Giant. Gnomes A constant hum of busy activity pervades the warrens and neighborhoods where gnomes form their close-knit communities. Louder sounds punctuate the hum: a crunch of grinding gears here, a minor explosion there, a yelp of surprise or triumph, and especially bursts of laughter. Gnomes take delight in life, enjoying every moment of invention, exploration, investigation, creation and play. Gnomes average slightly over 3 feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their tan or brown faces are usually adorned with broad smiles (beneath their prodigious noses), and their bright eyes shine with excitement. Their fair hair has a tendency to stick out in every direction, as if expressing the gnome's insatiable interest in everything around. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Intelligence score increases by 2. *'Age': Gnomes mature at the same rate as humans do, and most are expected to settle down into adult life by around age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years. *'Alignment': Gnomes are most often good. Those who tend toward law are sages, engineers, and researchers, scholars, investigators, or inventors. Those who tend toward chaos are minstrels, tricksters, wanderers, or fanciful jewelers. Gnomes are good-hearted, and even the tricksters among them are more playful than vicious. *'Size': Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 25 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Gnome Cunning': You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. Goblin Goblins occupy an uneasy place in a dangerous world, and they react by lashing out at any creatures they believe they can bully. Cunning in battle and cruel in victory, goblins are fawning and servile in defeat, just as in their own society lower castes must scrape before those of greater status. Goblins are rarely anything but evil, though goblins do have individuality and can be driven to a life of adventuring. Goblins that make their place in modern society are usually outcasts, though they are sometimes ambassadors sent by more industrious goblin lords. Regardless of their nature, goblins are rarely looked upon well by other civilized creatures, and are often destined for the lowliest of lifestyles. Although, this suits most goblins just fine. Goblins will eat just about anything they can fit into their oversized mouths, including decayed or rancid food. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Goblins reach adulthood at age 8 and live up to 60 years. *'Alignment': Goblins are typically neutral evil, as they care only for their own needs. A few goblins might tend toward good or neutrality, but only rarely. *'Size': Goblins are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh between 40 and 80 pounds. Your size is Small. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Fury of the Small': When you damage a creature with an attack or a spell and the creature's size is larger than yours, you can cause the attack or spell to deal extra damage to the creature. The extra damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Nimble Escape': You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of your turns. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. Kenku Kenku can best be described as humanoid crows. According to legend, the kenku betrayed their masters, and were thus punished for their misdeeds. First, the kenku's beloved wings withered and fell away from their bodies, leaving them bound to the earth. Second, because their ingenuity and skill had turned toward scheming against their patron, the spark of creativity was torn from their souls. Finally, to ensure that the kenku could never divulge any secrets, their master took away their voices. The kenku wander the world as vagabonds and burglars who live at the edge of human society. Kenku suffer from a sinister reputation that is not wholly unearned, but they can prove to be valuable allies. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. *'Age': Kenku have shorter lifespans than humans. They reach maturity at about 12 years old and can live to 60. *'Alignment': Kenku are chaotic creatures, rarely making enduring commitments, and they care mostly for preserving their own hides. They are generally chaotic neutral in outlook. *'Size': Kenku are around 5 feet tall and weigh between 90 and 120 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Expert Forgery': You can duplicate other creatures' handwriting and craftwork. You have advantage on all checks made to produce forgeries or duplicates of existing objects. *'Kenku Training': You are proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Deception, Stealth, and Sleight of Hand. *'Mimicry': You can mimic sounds you have heard, including voices. A creature that hears the sounds you make can tell they are imitations with a successful Wisdom (Insight) check opposed by your Charisma (Deception) check. *'Languages': You can read and write Common and Auran, but you can speak only by using your Mimicry trait. Kitsune Kitsune are humanoid individuals with fox ears and a tail. They sometimes have other fox traits, such as whiskers or claws. Some kitsune have multiple tails, growing more as they learn more advanced magic. Kitsune are natural pranksters, masters of misdirection and disguise. They possess the innate ability to transform into an elf or fox shape, which they often use to infiltrate elven societies. Although kitsune are technically allied with elves, many individuals lie in this manner for amusement or personal gain, so this partnership is rocky at best. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 1. *'Age': Kitsune mature and age slightly faster than humans, reaching adulthood a year or two earlier and living a few years fewer. *'Alignment': Kitsune tend to be neutral, or of alignments with a neutral component. *'Size': As adults, kitsune stand about 5-6 feet in height and weigh between 100-180 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': You have the keen eyesight of a nocturnal hunter. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Shape Change': As a shapechanger, your form can't be changed against your will (such as with the polymorph spell). As an action, you can change into an elf form, a feral fox, or back into your normal kitsune form. As an elf, your appearance can vary from your kitsune form, including your height, weight, facial features, sound of your voice, hair length, coloration, and distinguishing characteristics, if any. You cannot change your size category, gender, or age category. You always take the same form, which is unique to you and cannot be that of any other person. As a fox, use the effects of the polymorph spell, except that you can only become a feral fox with a static appearance. Use the statistics of a weasel to determine attributes. Your shape change ability lasts indefinitely unless you choose to end it, and doesn't require concentration. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. *'Subrace': Kitsune come in different types, with varying abilities based on where they're reported to draw their power from. Choose one of the following subraces. Lizardfolk Lizardfolk are bipedal reptilians, though only a fool looks at the lizardfolk and sees nothing more than scaly humanoids. Their physical shape notwithstanding, lizardfolk have more in common with iguanas or dragons than they do with elves or other fey. Lizardfolk possess an alien and inscrutable mindset, their desires and thoughts driven by a different set of basic principles than those of warm-blooded creatures. Their dismal swamp homes might lie hundreds of miles from the nearest settlement, but the gap between their way of thinking and that of the smooth-skins is far greater. Lacking any internal emotional reactions, lizardfolk behave in a distant manner. They don't mourn fallen comrades or rage against their enemies. They simply observe and react as a situation warrants. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. *'Age': Lizardfolk reach maturity around age 14 and rarely live longer than 60 years. *'Alignment': Most lizardfolk are neutral. They see the world as a place of predators and prey, where life and death are natural processes. They wish only to survive, and prefer to leave other creatures to their own devices. *'Size': Lizardfolk are a little bulkier and taller than humans, and their colorful frills make them appear even larger. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 30 feet. *'Bite': Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, your deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. *'Cunning Artisan': As part of a short rest, you can harvest bone and hide from a slain beast, construct, dragon, monstrosity, or plant creature of size Small or larger to create one of the following items: a shield, a club, a javelin, or 1d4 darts or blowgun needles. To use this trait, you need a blade, such as a dagger, or an appropriate artisan's tools, such as leatherworker's tools. *'Hold Breath': You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes at a time. *'Hunter's Lore': You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival. *'Natural Armor': You have tough, scaly skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. *'Hungry Jaws': In battle, you can throw yourself into a vicious feeding frenzy. As a bonus action, you can make a special attack with yoru bite. If the attack hits, it deals its normal damage, and you gain temporary hit points (minimum of 1) equal to your Constitution modifier, and you can't use this trait again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Norn Ancient beyond imagining, the norns are a race of powerful women who hold in their hands the physical manifestation of fate and destiny. They watch over all life, intervening with reluctance when called upon or with a vengeance when the strands of fate are twisted and abused by lesser beings. Worshiped as gods by some, the norns do little to discourage this veneration. Norn are very tall, are naturally blonde or redheaded, and are always female. Most individuals have not encountered enough norn to be aware of this fact. Norn are natural hunters and spend much of their time fighting and practicing. They are respectful of nature, using all parts of any animal they hunt, and spend time honoring its spirit in a short ritual. Many will wear the furs of their most impressive kills. Besides furs, norn traditionally decorate themselves in horns, antlers, bones, and earth-tone paint. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Norn mature around age 20, but are considered young until in their 50s. Most norn live to be no more than 350, although some truly exceptional norn ascend to a higher state of being and can live essentially forever. *'Alignment': Norn are almost universally lawful, since their lives often revolve around the grand strands of destiny and divination passed on by greater norn, although some exceptions do exist. Norn fall all across the good and evil spectrum, but tend toward neutral. *'Size': Norn are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Fate Sight': Due to your ability to foresee events, you have advantage on Initiative checks. *'Shift Fate': As a reaction, you can impose either an advantage or disadvantage on any creature (even yourself) that is attempting a saving throw within 30 feet. You can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use this ability, but you must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. After you use this ability, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. *'Mountainborn': You have resistance to cold damage. *'Powerful Build': You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Tabaxi Hailing from a strange and distant land, wandering tabaxi are catlike humanoids driven by curiosity to collect interesting artifacts, gather tales and stories, and lay eyes on all the world's wonders. Ultimate travelers, the inquisitive tabaxi rarely stay in one place for long. Their innate nature pushes them to leave no secrets uncovered, no treasures or legends lost. Tabaxi treasure knowledge rather than material things. A chest filled with gold coins might be useful to buy food or a coil of rope, but it's not intrinsically interesting. In the tabaxi's eyes, gathering wealth is like packing rations for a long trip. It's important to survive in the world, but not worth fussing over. Although material wealth holds little attraction for the tabaxi, they have an insatiable desire to find and inspect ancient relics, magical items, and other rare objects. Aside from the power such items might confer, a tabaxi takes great joy in unraveling the stories behind their creation and the history of their use. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. *'Age': Tabaxi have lifespans equivalent to humans. *'Alignment': Tabaxi tend toward chaotic alignments, as they let impulse and fancy guide their decisions. They are rarely evil, with most of them driven by curiosity rather than greed or other dark impulses. *'Size': Tabaxi are taller on average than humans and relatively slender. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': You have a cat's keen senses, especially in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Feline Agility': Your reflexes and agility allow you to move with a burst of speed. When you move on your turn in combat, you can double your speed until the end of your turn. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you move 0 feet on one of your turns. *'Cat's Claws': Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. *'Cat's Talent': You have proficiency in the Perception and Stealth skills. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice.